Communication technologies that link electronic devices are well known in the art. Some communication technologies link electronic devices via networks. Examples of such networks include wired computer networks, wireless computer networks, wired telephone networks, wireless telephone networks, and satellite communication networks, among other networks. Within such communication networks, a network infrastructure couples electronic devices to one another. Other communication technologies simply link one electronic device to another electronic device. Examples of these types of links include links between computers and their peripheral devices, links between portable data units and computers, links between video devices sources and video monitors, and links between audio sources and audio playback devices, among other examples. With regard to the computer and peripheral device example, communication links couple the computer to its display, the computer to its printer, the computer to its mouse, and the computer to its keyboard, among links.
Many communication link applications require high data rate throughput with minimal or no errors in the data transmitted. Some of these communication links operate in a parallel fashion in which data is carried on a plurality of physical conductors and is clocked in unison. Other of these communication links operates in a serial fashion in which data is carried on a single physical conductor or multiple physical conductors from the first device to the second device in a serial fashion.
One particular type of serial link is a high-speed bit stream serial link. In a high-speed bit stream serial link, data is transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device one bit at a time so that, over time, a plurality of bits of data are transferred. An example of such a high-speed bit stream serial link is described generally in the Digital Visual Interface (DVI) standard promulgated by the Digital Display Working Group, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. The DVI standard sets forth a high-speed bit stream serial link that carries display information from a video source (transmitter) to a video display (receiver), in one operation. The transmitter may be contained in a computer, a cable modem set top box, a satellite receiver set top box, or another source of video content while the receiver is typically contained in a monitor that displays the visual information received via the high data rate bit stream DVI serial link.
The DVI standard describes the operational characteristics of the physical communication path between the transmitter and the receiver. The DVI standard provides for one or two DVI links, each of which includes a plurality of bit stream paths (data channels) that is synchronized to a clock signal (bit clock). The bit clock and bits streams may operate at frequencies up to 1.65 Gigahertz. At such operating frequencies, the bit streams traveling along the bit stream path(s) are subject to a number of operating conditions that distort the bits as they pass from the transmitter to the receiver. Distortion of bits caused by dispersion along the conductors carrying the bit streams is generally referred to as inter-symbol interference (ISI). ISI distorts the bits such that extraction of the bits from the bit stream is subject to error. Further, the data bit stream(s) is/are often times not aligned fully with the bit clock. Misalignment between a bit stream and the bit clock typically varies over time and is referred to as bit stream jitter. Bit stream jitter often prevents the successful extraction of bits from the bit stream. Whenever bits are not properly extracted by the receiver from the bit stream, data is lost. However, bit stream jitter is common. In many operations, bit stream jitter makes it extraordinarily difficult to successfully meet a data rate, e.g., an error rate of 10−9 or less.
In dual link DVI applications, six channels are supported, three channels for a primary link and three channels for a secondary link. The data contained on these channels is theoretically synchronized upon its transmission such that it arrives at a receiver in a synchronized form. However, the pair of transmitters that service the dual link DVI application may drift with respect to one another such that transmissions are not synchronized with respect to one another. Further, differences in the respective transmission paths that service the dual link DVI may be such to cause the signals to be further offset from one another when they reach respective servicing receivers. Finally, mismatches in operation of a pair of receivers that service the dual link DVI may also introduce skew into the received data path. Resultantly, data that is received in a serial format and converted to a parallel format for each of the dual links may be skewed in time, causing errors in operation of a servicing receiver.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a DVI transmitter that minimizes transmission skew of data bits during dual link mode operations.